


A Heart as Big as his Voice

by Five_Foot_Hobbit



Category: Lego Ninjago, Original Work
Genre: A tribute to one of his most inspirational roles, Cole wasn't the only Master of Earth, Gen, Kirby Morrow Lives on in All, Ninjago has lost a talented man today, Rest in peace Kirby, You are too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Five_Foot_Hobbit/pseuds/Five_Foot_Hobbit
Summary: The voice actor of Cole from Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu passed away today. Though he was also the voice of X-Men's Cyclops in X-Men Evolution, Hotshot in one of the Transformers series, Miroku from Inuyasha, and the voice of Goku in Dragonball Z, it was his voice work as Cole that really made him stand out among so many voices.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	A Heart as Big as his Voice

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this down to pay my own tribute to Kirby, I hope it reflects how all of us feel right now and helps everyone to heal and remember the good things Kirby brought us. He as Cole grabbed my heart and held onto it so tight, I don't ever think he'll let it go, and frankly I don't want him to. I'm still crying at times and I know this pain won't go away overnight, but I will remember him and love all the things he's done for the world, not just in his voice acting but just him being such a great person. 
> 
> Thank you, stay strong, and stay positive. We will never for you Kirby.

Solid as Rock

Black as the Earth

Soft as the soil, where plants are birthed

You gave us laughter

You gave us tears

You gave us love

Now we give you our ears

To listen to your voice

So wonderful and bright

That changed so many of our lives

Whether in recent days

Or on that January night

Our hearts are with all your family and friends

You will never be forgotten

True Master of the Mountain

_Thank You Kirby Morrow-Long Live Your Legacy_


End file.
